


Deprivation

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Blindfolds, Cock Rings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon is reminded yet again that Tim is always right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamcreek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcreek/gifts).



Tim had argued that visual deprivation would make the experience a lot more intense and Kon had disagreed at the time. There was nothing he liked more than the visual of the ex-Boy Wonder panting and whining and _begging_ while he pounded into his hot, flexible body. Seeing those splotches of pink (emotion) spreading over pale (scarred) skin, his (full) lips wet and swollen, those (sharp) blue eyes hiding behind dark lashes, and those (strong) fingers curl tightly into the bedsheets - _seeing_ those things made every sexual experience they had _mind blowing_.

 

But as with all other things, Tim had been right.

 

Kon clenched his teeth, barely holding his groan back as Tim started a slow sliding roll. “Nnnnnnnh yessssss.” The press of Tim’s skin against his felt hotter than ever before, every brush making his nerve ends spark and fizzle. Tim’s hands on his chest felt unbearably hot as teasing fingers traced patterns over his skin. Kon hissed as blunt nails scratched against his pebbled nipples, hands moving up to grab Tim’s hips.

 

The smaller boy let out a low whine as Kon’s hands forced him to move more slowly. “Konnnnn!” The sound ricocheted inside his head like a gun shot, making him involuntarily thrust up into Tim. Another cry - sharper, surprised, pleased - and he felt Tim’s thighs rise from the mattress for a split second at the force of the thrust.

 

Kon’s grin was feral as he tightened his grip on Tim’s hips and set a punishing pace. “aaaah…mmmmm…ffffuck yessss”. A low hiss of pleasure fell out at Tim’s moans, making him feel lightheaded with lust. Kon wondered for a moment if being drunk felt like this before forgetting the though entirely as Tim took back control of the pace, twining his trembling fingers through Kon’s.

 

Kon closed his eyes, focusing on the sound, touch and smell around him.

 

The slick wet noise of their frantic joining. The breathless pants coming from Tim’s mouth. The soft creaks of the shaking bed. His own deep (desperate) groans of pleasure.

 

The feel of Tim’s fingers clenching around his. The tension in his thighs as they trembled with every rise and fall and grind. The slick tightness of muscles as they contracted around him dangerous.

 

The smell of sex and sweat. Of Tim and himself. Of kevlar, chemicals, ink, cologne all mixing together in a unique blend that was wholly them.

 

His eyes snapped open as Tim flicked his nipples and simultaneously tightened around Kon’s erection. For a moment, there was nothing but black.

 

Then a flicker.

 

He could see through the thick blindfold.

 

He didn’t dare to blink in case his x-ray vision turned off as suddenly it had turned on.

 

The vision writhing on top of him stole his breath away.

 

Tim’s hair was half plastered to his sweating forehead. Lips parted and pink and spilling out the most erotic sounds. Blue eyes, intense and glittering with pleasure as they raking over the body underneath him. Cheeks pink with exertion and pleasure. A tense, graceful neck decorated with stray beads of sweat which trickled down a heaving chest.

 

That perfect six pack of his, slick with sweat and precome as his full erection bounced with every hard thrust. Kon swallowed the sudden drool in his mouth as light reflected off the soft leather cock ring wrapped snugly at the base of Tim’s erection. His eyes widened as he saw Tim bring his hand down to his cock, stroking it languidly as he moaned, “Come on Kon… _Come for me_.”

 

Kon groaned in surprised pleasure when he felt Tim’s other hand slide down to where they were joined. He felt something inside him snap when he felt Tim’s finger slide through sweat, spit and lube to feel the wet friction of Kon’s cock thrusting in and out. “Tim Tim TIM!” Kon chanted helplessly, hands clenching into fists as his orgasm ripped through him.

 

He lay there, panting as he slowly came down from that _incredible_ high. His vision eventually going from white to soothing blackness. Every cell in his body was positively singing in pleasure, he was sure of it. And he couldn’t feel the tips of his fingers. Or his toes for that matter. He flinched slightly as the blindfold was suddenly pulled off, squinting slightly as he tried to focus his vision.

 

“Still there?”

 

He looked up into Tim’s flushed face and he had to make a genuine effort to remember what words were.

 

“WOW.” was the best he could manage under the circumstances.

 

The look in Tim’s eyes was smug as he licked his lips, “Told you so.”

 

Kon smirked slightly as he slowly pulled out of Tim’s body. The full body twitch that ran through Tim made a residual spark of pleasure go through the meta. He pulled Tim up against him, rolling them to their sides. “I love it when you’re right.”

 

Tim hummed as Kon slide down, nuzzling against his inner thigh before pressing a hard kiss to the pale flesh. “Mmmm hope you remember that next tiiiiime oh _FUCK yessssss.”_ Tim’s back arched back as Kon’s tongue darted out to lick the velvety hard head of Tim’s cock. Long fingers ran through his hair, forcing his head closer to the vigilante’s straining flesh and hell, how could he refuse _that_ order?

 

Kon hummed softly after taking in the head, tongue playing with the weeping slit lazily before going down. Fingers ran against the edge of the cock ring, tracing over the heated pink flesh as Tim cried out on top, “ _Oh God oh please oh please oh Kon harder please_ ”

 

Only too eager to please his lover, Kon let his TTK slowly slide over Tim’s body, slowly bobbing his head as he did so. He slowly spread his aura over Tim’s overheated, straining muscles as though he were using his own hands. He felt Tim twitch underneath him, crying out in pleasure-pain as the TTK teased his nipples. Twisting and flicking against the hard points. “ _KON. PLEASE_.” He sobbed, digging desperate fingers into the meta’s hair, _“Let me come PLEASE.”_

 _  
_

A thought brought Tim’s trembling thigh up and over his shoulder. His fingers went behind Tim’s balls, freeing Tim’s cock from its tight leather constraint with another thought thought before slowly stroking over the slick skin and teasing his loose, dripping hole. Kon choked slightly as Tim thrust up into him, yelling as he gave into his orgasm. Hot, salty come flooded his mouth and he did his best to swallow at much as he could. He pulled back, the last spurt landing over his lips as he coughed and tried to catch his breath.

 

Kon pulled back, bracing himself on his elbow as he brushed the thick liquid off with his thumb. He looked up at Tim when he felt fingers stroking against the back of his neck. Tim’s eyes were half mast, staring down at him with a lazy, hazy expression. Kon slowly brought his thumb up to his mouth, slowly sucking Tim’s pleasure off and watched those eyes flare.

 

“You are so fucking hot.” He moved up, cradling Tim’s head as he gave him a long, tender kiss. “I love you so much much Rob.”

 

The older boy gave him a lazy smile, licked his lips and huskily replied, “Ditto clone boy.”


End file.
